No One's Here To Sleep
by ezekiheals
Summary: a young woman finds herself in a strange apartment committing a crime she did not want to be involved with. asking for a lawyer she meets two unfamiliar men who are going to help her find the truth. eventual matt/oc


So I've become Daredevil Trash... and this is what I've created. Do you mind reading and reviewing? Thank you uwu

But seriously tell me if I should continue this.

* * *

2:23 A.M. Hell's Kitchen, New York.

An intruder and moonlight are very similar, but vastly different. Moonlight is welcomed through the windows of a home at night; on the other hand an intruder is in every way not.

She was crouched in the corner of an unfamiliar apartment with her hands shakily grasping a kitchen knife she found in the other room. She steadied her breathing and stood up. There was no going back.

Approaching the sleeping figure in the small bed she readied the knife itching to strike the sleeping victim. An expressionless look was plastered on her features; her hands were steady now. The clock was ticking as she hesitated and her heart was pounding. Horror was displayed across both her face and the victim's face as he woke up from some odd factor that was unexpected. Lunging towards the man she drove the knife through somewhere. Where? She did not know. Her eyes were closed.

The man shoved her off of him with a struggled effort and labored breathing. Her head collided with the hard wood flooring. Then something snapped in her mind. _She had no understanding of what she was doing. _Something is just not connecting. Her mind was currently a puzzle that was to difficult to piece together.

The surroundings around her were spinning and sluggish. Her body refused to listen to her urgency to get away from the scene. In the distance she heard the man calling for help on what was his phone. She slowly got up as the man grappled for something to defend himself with. _I swear I did not want to hurt you. I swear. _Her voice croaked out a quiet phrase, "Please don't." Her head was pounding and could not register a the response the man shouted. The last thing she remembered was the police entering the room with more shouting as she surrendered and uttered one line.

"I want a lawyer."

Even after they settled her in her cell she still was a mess. Curled in the corner, eyes wide and blank, lip biting mess. Her mind was jumbled and nothing was clear. No revelations were made to what happened previously. _This is not good. _She covered her face in her hands in frustration. _This is not good. This is not good._ There was no way he was going to get out of here if she doesn't get her side of the story straight. Her future seemed grim for now.

Her head snapped up as she heard the rustling of keys and the door screeching open.

"Your lawyers are here and ready to talk. You will be escorted to the room and watched. Do not struggle or you will be restrained even more."

She nodded her head as she could barely muster the energy to speak. She gingerly stood up and trudged toward the opening of the cell that confined her momentarily. Both she and the guard exchanged no words as he led her to the room. While walking through the hallways her gaze lingered on the other cells. _I do not belong here. I am not like them. _But looking down to the handcuffs that were around her wrists made her question herself. _Am I?_

The walls were dull. The people were dull. In a sense you can definitely say the entire place was dull to her. The two approached the door and she entered the small dimly lit room as soon as he opened it. Casting a small glance around the room she decided there was nothing special. It was sparsely decorated with a table and a few chairs. The guard motioned for her to sit down in the chair closest to the opposite wall. She obeyed.

She was too caught up in her own thoughts again that she did not notice the two men that entered the room. A simple action of one of the men clearing their throat brought her back.

"Do you mind if my colleague and I sit down and discuss some things with you?"

Her eyes traveled to the man who spoke. He was slightly heavier than his colleague, had blonde hair that was longer but still neat, and was dressed in a nice suit. If the situation was different he would seem to be nice to get know by simply his appearance. He made the mood in the room lighter by just his presence.

"S-sure. It's not like I really have a choice."

"Of course you do."

She looked to the other man. He was around the same height as his colleague, neatly combed dark hair, and again a nice suit. Unlike the other man he wore glasses and used a cane to help him get around. From that observation she knew he must be blind.

She came to a conclusion they posed no threat to her.

The men walked cautiously to the seats in font of her and sat down. The blonde man spoke up, "Well I'm Nelson and my partner is Murdock." He motioned to the man now known as Murdock. Nelson quickly pulled out a small file from his bag he brought with him. Opening the file he continued, "Let's see... Ms. Kimi Russo... You were arrested for breaking in and attempted murder." He straightened out the papers.

"What we want to know why you did this. It's seems out of character from the information given about your history." Murdock tilted his head "What was your motivation behind this act? Or were you just simply following an order from someone superior to you? They both had their eyebrows furrowed and she felt like they were staring into her soul to pry the secrets she may be keeping from them.

She gathered her thoughts and wiped the tears away that she did not realize were falling. "Last n-night I finished my last delivery where I work, that one Thai food place, by that one apartment complex." She roughly raked her fingers through her hair. "My thoughts are all off! I can't explain anything decently!" Her eyes were darting between the two lawyers. "Y-you're n-not going to count that against me... Right?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"It's alright. After something traumatizing a person will experience what you are feeling." Murdock gave somewhat a reassuring glance. "I speak from experience."

Kimi fidgeted in her chair and chewed on her lip. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In somewhat a steady voice she replied, "As I said before, I finished my shift at my job and as any normal person I decided to head home." She glanced up from her hands to see Nelson taking what seemed like notes about her recalling of events. "I took a taxi back to my house, cleaned up, and went straight to sleep." She choked on some tears. "T-the next thing I knew... I-I was in some random apartment in the middle of the night stabbing someone!" She began to sob. Kimi had no desire to do so in front of the unfamiliar men, but she had no control over her tears. "I didn't even know this poor man! I had no recollection until I stabbed him!" She covered her face in shame. "I have no clue what I was doing." She clenched her fist. "You are going to help me find out the truth. Right?"

Murdock smirked. "That's why we are here."


End file.
